


Belonging

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [14]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SanaYuki make up smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

"All right, that should do it for the Nationals lineups."

Seiichi stood and rubbed a hand over his eyes, and felt Genichirou’s hands close on his shoulders as he swayed a bit.

"Seiichi?" He could hear the incipient panic in Genichirou’s voice, legacy of the winter, and laid a soothing hand on his chest.

"I’m fine. Just tired, that’s all. Truly." He smiled up at Genichirou, though he knew the stress he’d been under lately probably made it less convincing than usual. Genichirou’s chest moved under his palm in a faint sigh.

"Seiichi…" Seiichi blinked; even when they were alone, Genichirou rarely let his voice soften so much. Genichirou’s arms closed around him, almost lifting him against Genichirou’s body. Seiichi released a tiny breath of his own and let himself relax into that support.

"I’m sorry," Genichirou murmured.

"For what?" Seiichi asked, a bit muffled, leaning his head down to Genichirou’s shoulder.

"Everything." The hint of a laugh in Genichirou’s voice made Seiichi chuckle. And then he sighed again.

"Genichirou," he whispered, leaning more of his weight against his lover. He didn’t often ask, but tonight he was very worn out and didn’t want to think or plan or even speak. Just feel.

Genichirou’s arms tightened. As Seiichi looked up, Genichirou’s mouth found his in a gentle kiss at odds with the power of that embrace. Or perhaps not. Seiichi smiled and let his eyes fall closed. Genichirou understood what he wanted. Perhaps Seiichi should send that little silver haired demon a thank-you note.

Genichirou moved back long enough to strip off his own clothes before he started on Seiichi’s. The shirt was lifted off his shoulders, and Genichirou knelt to slide down Seiichi’s pants and tug off his socks. Seiichi laughed, softly, and Genichirou looked up at him with a faint smile. Large, warm hands closed on Seiichi’s hips, and Seiichi gave himself to them, let Genichirou take his weight and guide him down until they were pressed against each other and Genichirou’s arms were around him again.

For a while Genichirou only ran his hands over Seiichi’s skin; down his thighs, spread over Genichirou’s; up his back and across his shoulders; over his ribs and the bones of his hips; threading through his hair. Soothing and strong, and Seiichi sighed into their kisses, comforted.

The sound he made when Genichirou’s fingers dipped between his cheeks and stroked questioningly against his entrance was lower and more hungry. Seiichi leaned back, trusting Genichirou’s hands to keep him from falling, driving their hips together harder, and a deep, rough sound in Genichirou’s chest answered him. Genichirou’s mouth, though, was still soft as it moved over Seiichi’s chest, and, as Genichirou lowered him to the futon, his stomach, slow licks followed by open mouthed kisses. Seiichi stretched against the quilt, and gasped as his lover’s mouth covered Belial’s mark. Protest and acceptance at the same time; very much Genichirou’s way, with him.

"Genichirou…" When the dark eyes looked up Seiichi held out his arms and Genichirou moved up to lie over Seiichi. Seiichi made a pleased sound at that weight on him. There was a solidity to Genichirou that made it deeply satisfying to be covered by him like this, when Seiichi wanted another’s strength in addition to his own.

"Seiichi," Genichirou spoke, quietly, against his hair, "will you let me?"

"Oh, yes," Seiichi answered, laughing just a little. "Please."

From the convulsive way Genichirou’s arms tightened around him, Seiichi thought Genichirou might need this as much as he did.

Genichirou nudged him until Seiichi was lying on his side and Genichirou could press up against his back, and he wriggled back a little more snugly against that solid body. Genichirou nipped lightly at the curve of Seiichi’s neck as his hand slid down the back of Seiichi’s thigh and urged his knee up, spreading him out. Seiichi released a harsh breath when Genichirou’s fingers slid into him. Those fingers felt very good, working his body open, but it wasn’t until Genichirou’s hard thigh slid up against the back of his and he felt Genichirou filling him, stretching him open, that Seiichi finally moaned, breathless, clenching a hand in the worn cotton under his cheek.

This was what he wanted tonight, to have Genichirou inside him and around him, holding him and driving in and out of him, slow and close and hard. To have that weight and warmth against him. To let himself arch and buck, in Genichirou’s arms, with complete abandon.

Genichirou’s hand between his legs shocked Seiichi out of the slowness, and he cried out, hearing the sudden strain in his own voice. He jerked into Genichirou’s tight grip, heard a soft groan against his ear, and fire ran over him, rippled out from the rasp of calluses against his skin, catching at the heavy heat of Genichirou moving inside him. The pulse of it spiked with a deep thrust, and Seiichi lost himself in brightness. The sharp edge of sensation twisted through him, harsh and then gentler, softer, until it subsided and he lay, limp. Genichirou was moving faster, now. Seiichi breathed deeply as Genichirou muffled a moan against his shoulder, and finally stilled. It took a few moments before Seiichi could gather himself to turn over and wind his arms around Genichirou. They lay, twined together.

"Forgive me," Genichirou said, almost too quietly to hear. "It was only that… I don’t like the thought of what might happen to you."

Seiichi chuckled. "And you also don’t like sharing," he added, lifting his head to press a kiss to Genichirou’s forehead, and another to his lips, checking an indignant protest. "With outsiders," he added.

"Hmph."

"You know that I’m yours, Genichirou," Seiichi pointed out, lying back down. "It’s only fair; you gave yourself to me. You know that’s how I do things."

An even less articulate grumble met this statement, and Seiichi smiled as he settled down to let himself drift to sleep as well.

Just before he did, the door clicked, and he turned over, yawning, to see Renji smiling at them. Seiichi held up his arms, and Renji leaned down to gather him close, careful not to jar the sleeping Genichirou.

"Better?" Renji whispered.

"Yes." Seiichi buried his face against Renji’s neck and breathed in. "Thank you." Then he tugged, demandingly, on Renji’s shirt, and Renji smiled as he undressed and lay down to enclose Seiichi in a cradle of warm bodies.

Seiichi relaxed between them, very pleased.

* * *

In a distant room Belial looked up at the ceiling and wondered if se should look into acquiring Sanada-kun after all. Hir body still throbbed with the echo of his touch. At last se sighed, deciding that, no, he would probably die of heart failure at the mere suggestion.

Se did make a note, as se rolled over, _not_ to mention to Seiichi this particular side effect of the mark.

 

**End**


End file.
